


Tadpole Analysis :^)

by yoru_enma



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29628354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoru_enma/pseuds/yoru_enma
Summary: Experiment time involving "tadpoles".
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/You, Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader
Kudos: 12





	Tadpole Analysis :^)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! First time writing again after 8 years. I have an account on a different website with some stories that I plan to transfer and continue here.
> 
> First time writing a reader insert. Used to write with OCs.
> 
> I had this idea last night and typed it up at 3am on my phone.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it. I might write for the others too. Maybe.

"For our next meeting, we'll be discussing semen analysis so I'll be picking one from each group to provide a sample."

"Group 1, Ackerman. Group 2, Church. Group 3, Smith. Group 4, Zacharias. Make sure to arrive on time to prevent delays. Class dismissed."

"Oooooh, we're going to see a lot of little Levis!" the bespectacled woman exclaimed as the professor left the lab. Levi just glared at her, "We're not even in the same group, shitty glasses."

The mad scientist just continued to laugh as the men sighed and gathered their stuff.

"Let's just get some lunch", Moblit said as he put his hands on the laughing woman's shoulders and pushed her out the door with Mike, Erwin, Levi, Furlan, and Isabel following them.

Levi looked behind him to catch a glance at the girl leaving through the other door. She looked at him briefly before turning back her attention to her friends. He took out his phone and typed a message. He receives a reply not long after and laughs a bit at the singular word in it.

\--------------------  
Levi:  
Help me next meeting?  
\--------------------  
Y/N:  
Ew.  
\--------------------

~~~

You didn't think about that text for long as you were occupied by all the other work you had to finish.

Everything just came crashing back when you saw Levi standing at the entrance of your building one morning. He looked up at you which made you feel a shiver run down your spine. You turned around, speed walking away from him, pretending to be texting someone, but even with those little legs, he was fast. He took your phone and had your hand in his in a flash. You were being dragged to a vacant room that wasn't going to be used until mid day. He locked the door and sat down on one of the chairs.

"You know what to do. Or do you?" he smirked. You turned beet red. You were about to say something when he interrupted, "Wash your hands first. I'm pretty sure you were eating something before you got here."

You had no choice. You went to the sink to wash your hands. It wasn't that you actually had no choice. Not like he's forcing you. You were just embarassed when doing these things with him. You've been together for almost a year now. Nobody knew. Yet. You didn't know why you and Levi were keeping it a secret. Maybe it was more convenient that way? No teasing from Hange or weird looks at you from the many girls who liked him.

You were so lost in thought, but his voice brought you back to reality, "Just your hands, okay? We just need a sample. And hurry up, I don't want to be late."

You took a deep breath, dried off your hands, and kneeled in front of him.

~~~  
"Where's Ackerman? He's one of the people I assigned to provide samples." the professor said as he waited for the other men who were collecting their own samples.

"Maybe he doesn't want to get dirty so he just didn't bother going today." a pretty girl with orange hair said.

"Ah! Too bad! I wanted to see little Levis!" Hange said as she flailed around on her chair.

"Why do you want to see 'little Levis' anyway, Hange?" Moblit asked.

"BECAUSE!" was all she answered before putting her face on the table.

"Did you even sanitize that surface, shitty glasses?" a voice said from above her. Her head shot up and saw Levi. She was about to say something when she noticed his collar wasn't in order. His shirt was wrinkly and his hair was messy. She smiled slyly when she saw you making your way to your seat, your outfit and hair in a similar fashion. Levi seemed annoyed by how observant she was and just made his way to his own group's table after submitting his sample.

The other men came into the classroom before Hange could stand up and question Levi. The class started and Hange was really disappointed to find out that the test tubes were going to be jumbled and no one's going to find out which tube belongs to who. Except for the ones that provided it, of course.

Levi texted you an apology for making you late and also for the questions Hange would be asking you.

Let's just say after collecting what you needed, Levi wanted something more.

Plus, he needed to clean the room you used.


End file.
